Coal Bin Girl
by mimeTEC
Summary: Remember when Spike was telling Dawn about the girl in the coal bin and Buffy interupted them? What if Buffy minded her business till he was finished with the story? Finished.


I realize that this plot has been done at least once before, since of course I remember reading a fanfic about Dawn's memories. But this is just something that kind of rolled into my head at night after I got back into the groove of reading BtVS fanfic. It starts out with just the script version of Dawn an Spike talking I copied it from br http: because why should I write about something we have already seen?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just own what is beyond the scripting.

DAWN VOICEOVER: And the lady just invited you in?  
Cut to inside Spike's crypt. Spike and Dawn sit on the coffin, both cross-legged, facing each other, with a lantern lit between them. It's very dark.  
SPIKE: Well, I had hubby by the throat, didn't I? Promised her he'd live if she gave me the invite.  
DAWN: And did you? Let him live?  
SPIKE: What do you think?  
DAWN: (frowning) Huh.  
SPIKE: Too much for you?  
DAWN: (quickly) No! Keep going.  
SPIKE: (softly) And I kill 'em. Right quick, the whole lot. (Dawn looks fascinated) But... (grinning) There's someone missing. Supposed to be ... this little girl. So I get real quiet, (looking at ceiling) and I hear this tiny noise coming from the coal bin. This little sigh. (looks at Dawn) So I listened harder, it's very, very quiet.  
Dawn is hanging on every word.

(Here is where Buffy in the show would have come rushing in all high and mighty. But this is mine. So screw Buffy I want to know what happens to the little girl.)

"Yea, yea come on. What'd you do to her!" Dawn says as she bounces up and down a bit on her crossed legs in suspense.  
Spike grins at her excitement, "I'll tell ya what I did. I walked real softly over to the coal bin. It was locked from the outside, so that poof of a guy I killed earlier must have been punishing or torturing her, which I can respect. So I unlatched it slowly, teasing the girl, I knew she heard it moving, probably thought it was her father coming along to beat her again. I heard the coal underneath her rustle as she tried to flatten herself along the back wall." Spike took a drag of his cigarette. Dawn is still enthralled with the story. "Once I got the lock out of place I ripped the door of it's hinges and reached in as far as my arm could go. And the little bitch bit me, real hard in between my thumb and index finger, hard enough to make me bleed." Spike held up his hand to Dawn so she could inspect the tiny scar that was such a deep pink compared to Spike's pale paper white skin. Dawn was holding on to his hand and turning it this way and that in order to see all sides of the tiny teeth marks.

"So the girl was basically whooping your ass?" Dawn said teasingly, releasing his hand.

"No of course not!" Spike was flustered at her sarcastic tone, he was trying to prove his evilness, "I grabbed her by the throat and ripped her out of the coal bin real violent. I was holding her at arm length and even though I was holding her by the neck she wasn't putting up much of a struggle. She had bruises all over her, and scabbed cuts, and fresh blood. My blood was all over her mouth. The girl hadn't been washed in at least a month, I mean she reeked!" Spike smiled. Dawn crinkled up her nose in a stinky face.

"But back then didn't everyone smell, I mean you didn't even have showers."

"Yea we weren't as clean as people are now, but there is a difference from bathing once in a while compared to never, bit. Anyway, I brought her close to my chest so I could drink from her neck, she wrapped her arms around my neck to catch her breath, she was so weak, like a rag doll. I had only sunk my teeth into her, when I hear Drusilla's insane dribble. She walked up to me and I looked up from the girl to her, she lapped up the spilt blood of the girl from around my lips."

Dawn gave a gross face to this and Spike just smiled, "Now, if you didn't already know. Drusilla was one sick ticket. And she really loved playing with dolls. She started rubbing the little girl in my arms back and gave the the go ahead to drink from her. So I did, when I punctured her little neck in a different place then before, the little girl jumped and bit me again. This time in my neck. Dru got such a kick out of that, she grabbed the girl away from me and started rocking her back and forth like a baby in her arms and singing about how the girl was to be our new child. Dru was holding the girl tightly so she couldn't move out of the embrace, and Dru then ran out of the house into a neighborhood of burning houses. I ran after her because I knew she was going to Angelus, that giant prancing poof. When she found him, she asked him in sing song to turn the little girl into a vampire. Angelus picked the girl up by her armpits roughly, she was out cold so her head was flopped down. He told Dru that he couldn't turn the girl. Dru complained and cried about it in a temper tantrum. He dropped the little girl into my arms, and I looked down at her. Her heart was beating erratically, and I couldn't stop just staring at her face, and touching her little hands, she was so beautiful." Spike said this last part in a whisper, very sincerely.

"Aw." Dawn made a little noise, Spike was acting so cute, who knew that a vampire could be enthralled by a human. Spike looked up from his flashback daze into Dawn's face, and gave a tiny embarrassed smile. "So what happened next?"

"Well..." Spike took a deep unneeded breath of air, "I picked at the scab already forming on my hand so I would start bleeding more. Then I put it near her mouth, as the more blood started running across her cheeks she finally opened her mouth enough to swallow it."

"Wow! You made her into a vampire didn't you!" Dawn's eyes lit up, "That's so Anne Rice, was the girl's name Claudia!"

"No her name was Gabriella."

"That's pretty, so what happened after she was a vampire."

"I never told Dru what I had done, I knew that if I had she would have killed the Gabriella after a month for taking up to much of my time. So I put her in a little coffin underneath the porch of some rich mans house."

"You just abandoned her? How mean." Dawn was not satisfied with the story.

"It wasn't like that. She understood why, and she was fierce she could definitely survive on her own, nibblet."

"Okay, so have you seen her since?"

"Yea I bumped into her in New York about twenty years ago. It's amazing, she is still only as tall as a 10 year old, but with the fashions now, she could make herself seem like a teenager."

There was a loud bang, as Spike's crypt door was kicked open.

"Dawn! Why didn't you go home after school like I told you?" It was Buffy come to punish her for making Joyce worry. Spike stood up quickly and Buffy stomped over to him.

"I was just about to walk her home, I swear."

"Shut up Spike. Dawn we are going now." Buffy grabbed at Dawn's arm to pull her home.

"Bye, Spike. It was fun." Dawn waved at him with her free hand and Buffy led her out of the crypt.

"I haven't thought about Gabriella in a long time..."

END 


End file.
